Veta Arteaga vs. Anastasia Yankova
Both women came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss for Veta Arteaga. The first round began and they touched gloves. Arteaga hurts Yankova early with a right. Yankova comes back with a missed combination, lands an inside kick, eats two rights, knees the body twice, right elbow, two left elbows, clinch. Aarteaga breaks with a right hand. Another to the body. "Head movement!" Yankova landsa n inside kick. Arteaga drops her with a right, another lands, another hurts Yankova, two more, lefts, a right drops Yankova. 4:00. Arteaga lands a right inside, clinch, they trade knees inside. Arteaga knees the body. Just gonna call her Veta. Yankova knees the head on the break. And an inside kick. Veta buzzsaws in, eats a knee to the body. Veta lands a left and a right. 3:00. Yankova checks an inside kick. Yankova lands a counter right left combo. Veta lands a right, eats a body kick. Yankova lands an inside kick. And a left. She knees the body, clinch. Yankova lands a right inside. 2:00. Knee to the body. They trade knees to the body. They break. Veta buzzsaws in, blocks a high kick. Very herky jerky movement. Clinch. Yankova lands a right elbow, left hand inside. Veta knees the body. Yankova landsa high kick anda left, eats a right. Clinch. 1:00. USA chant. They break. 35. Veta lands a spinning backfist, right to the body then head, great exchange, clinch. 10. Yankova lands a right elbow, left elbow, left hand inside, knee to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Arteaga but very close, great round. R2 began. Yankova front kicks the face. And a hard leg kick then body kick. And inside kick. And a hard leg kick. Veta lands two hard counter rights. Geez. Yankova lands a body kick. And an inside kick. Yankova lands a body kick. Clinch, knee to body. 4:00. Knee. Left inside. Knee to body. Yankova lands a right inside, eats a body knee. Yankova breaks with a right. Yankova lands a left and a body kick, another body kick, eats a counter right, 3:00. Yankova lands a leg kick. Yankova lands a leg kick, eats two counter right, lands a body kick, eats a spinning backfist. Veta lands a left, eats a couple of counters, they clinch. Yankova knees the body. Yankova breaks with a high front kick and a right left combo. 2:00, clinch. Veta with a right inside. Break. Yankova lands a leg kick. Veta lands a right. She blocks a high kick, eats a body kick and blocks a high kick, clinch. 1:00. Veta lands a right left to the body inside. "Elbow!" Yankova knees the body. Two left elbows inside, right elbow. 35. Veta knees the body. Left inside for Yankova. 15. They break. Yankova's mouth is bleeding, they exchange, eats two rights and a right elbow and a right, R2 ends, 10-9 Arteaga but very close, could go either way, could easily be Yankova's. R3 began. Crowd chants Veta. Yankova front kicks the face hard, stuffs a single, clinch. Veta knees the body. A couple short rights inside. They break. 4:00. Odd movement from Veta. She lands a right and two more. Very Wanderlei-esque rights. Yankova lands a right, clinch. They break. Veta lands a counter right. 3:00. Yankova lands a hard right left right combo, clinch. Left inside, knee to body. Yankova breaks witha weak missed combo, front kicks the body, they exchange. Yankova lands a left, tries a spinning backfist, presses in to the clinch. Knee to the body. Veta replies. 2:00. They break. Yankova lands a left and a right, eats a counter right. She knees the body, clinch. Yankova lands a counter high kick after the break. Yankova lands two counter lefts, clinch. Yankova lands a right and a hard left, left elbow. 1:00. Yankova lands a counter left on the break. Veta lands a right left right, clinch. 35. Veta breaks with a right to the body. Clinch. 15. Left elbow from Yankova. She breaks with a right and a right jab, R3 ends, 10-9 Yankova. 29-28 Arteaga IMO but very very close. 29-28 split for.. Yankova, eh bullshit. Crowd boos. They hug, Veta raises Yankova's hand graciously, they hug. Yankova says that she didn't think the fight had a loser. Crowd's booing. She thanks Veta and doesn't think she won 100% and "very tough girl" and hints at a rematch. "My head don't work really good. I imagined this fight really different and she really surprised me. Now I only think about one more time with her. Now people think Anastasia don't win and I want to beat her next time. I want to show myself and others who really wins." Crowd boos.